


all my little words

by hellodeer



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my little words

**Author's Note:**

> pra minha amiga fernanda

He’s looking down at all the little dots coming and going on the platform, one leg dangling off his Jaeger’s head when Haru finds him.

“Rin,” Haru says, the frown on his voice the same as it was the last time he found Rin here, and the first, and the second, and the tenth.

“Haru,” Rin replies, and, chin pointing to the carcass of the giant robot next to his, “How is she?”

“She’ll be fine,” Haru says, as he sits next to him, knees bumping. “How’s Yamazaki?” he asks, face the perfect mask of indifference.

Rin grimaces, hollow and ugly; it lasts only a second. His whole body slumps forward as he answers.

“Not so good. His shoulder was hurt pretty badly.”

Haru’s mouth becomes a thin line, his brow crumpled paper. “We were supposed to cover you,” he says, quiet, trembling. “I’m so—”

“Look, Haru,” Rin starts, and he sounds too drained, too tired, a seventeen year old battling monsters real and imaginary. “I’ve told Makoto and now I’m going to tell you. It was not your fault.”

Haru opens his mouth. Closes it again. Turns the corner of his lips down.

Rin sighs.

“Come here,” he says, cupping the back of Haru’s neck, and Haru goes, and Rin kisses the frown off of his lips. “It’ll be okay,” he says to the space between them, promises he knows he can’t keep being swallowed by the noises of metal and engines and wire.

“Yeah,” Haru says, fists clenched tight on Rin’s shirt, mouth pressing against Rin’s forehead. “Yeah.”


End file.
